


In The Shores Of Water 7

by IcePrincesChan



Series: [OP] {One-Shots} [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family, Family of Choice, Fem!Usopp, Garp isn't that bad, Insecurity, because I like her better, implied UsoLu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Garp and Usopp meet up in Water 7 and Usopp asks about a pirate named 'Yasopp'.(Fem!Usopp)





	In The Shores Of Water 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this because of the cut scene in the Water 7 arc and also because we finally got the confirmation of Yasopp's epiphet in the latest databook 'Vivre Cards'
> 
> To my giftee, NegativePersonality, thank you for you support <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky was yet to let up its darkness and allow the sun-rays to penetrate the thick layers of raging clouds.  
The ground was wet from the previous flood and most of the buildings were either covered in sea-water or destroyed from the afore-mentioned calamity.  
But, Garp isn't really concerned about the citizens of Water Seven. They are used to such occurrances and can deal with it, without needing his interference.

He stopped, suddenly, in his tracks and he could hear the falter in the young determined steps that has been following him for some time, now. He had sensed the boy/girl even before they started tailing him.  
And in his mind's eye, he could see their shape clearly, even before they rounded the corner, coming face to face with him.

The Vice-Admiral took in the girl's appearance. She looked young, younger than what he first expected upon catching sight of her from afar as his grandson's ship sank -in a glorious funeral- to the bottom of the sea. And she was, obviously, a 'she', not a 'he' as all the navy members in Ennies Lobby have assumed.  
The girl was, also, scrawny. Lacking most feminine bodily traits or hiding what little she got under her red cape and baggy -boyish- overalls. A thin layer of muscles covering her arms. The kind of muscles one gets from living out of town, rather than training -like his damned grandchildren- to become a blasted pirate.

It was obvious that the kid didn't have any prior combat training. Her body screaming uncertainty, like a part of her will never belong in these waters. She must've led a more sheltered brand of life than the one most of her crewmates had, for upon meeting them earlier that day, they all seemed roughened -for their ages- somehow by the world (even the little awkward raindeer looked more at ease with himself than this girl).

But, for all her fragility, her eyes were sharp and determined. Coupled with that impressive aim that she demontrated in Ennies Lobby and her apparent ingenuity -judging by her weapon, Garp could see the raw potential that his grandson must've seen, too, to take someone as inexperienced and untrained as this girl and let her join his crew.

And Garp was tempted to offer the girl a position within their ranks. The sea knows, they could use a good sniper. But, something told him that she wouldn't accept it, anyways. And he could see it, clear as day, in the girl's eyes. That subtle spark of freedom and the thirst of adventures, behind all the layers of caution, doubt and insecurity.

The girl straightened her back, trying to make herself look taller and bigger than she actually is. Her brows were knitted together and her mouth was set in a firm line. And looking at the whole of her, Garp felt like he should reach a certain piece of knowledge by now. But, for the love of the sea, he just couldn't grasp that particular bit of truth. And thus, was left with that nagging feeling, at the back of his mind, as if those words were taunting him, close enough to feel them, but far enough that he couldn't grab on them.

The kid opened her mouth, but the marine spoke first. His voice as cold as ice and as sharp as the steel of a sword:

\- Who the hell are you?! And why are you following me?! I don't have time for games, brat! Go or I'll throw you behind bars!!

The girl remained, stubbornly, rooted to her place. And Grp could commend her courage. After all, he has seen green marines wet themselves in lesser situations. But, he's not about to make it easy for the kid.  
He was about to pass the young pirate when a voice broke the silence that had settled on them.

\- My name is Usopp and I came here with your grand-son, Luffy. I heard that you are a Vice-Admiral, Grap-san. And I was led to believe that I will find an answer to a question that I've been unable to answer so far, with you. I won't take much of your time. I just want to know this one thing.

And Garp stopped in his tracks, his focus now on the girl a few feet away from him. He would've passed her without a second glance. But, he could feel, when she spoke, the subtle shift in the air around them. Even, her stance has changed, no longer awkward and uncertain.  
Her chin was held high and she met Grap's eyes evenly without a flinch. Even her voice was clear and sure, leaving the Vice-Admiral curious on what could be the reason behind her startling change.

\- Is a pirate named Yasopp still alive?

And just like that, every missing piece clicked in its rightful place, and the puzzle was finally solved.

Garp couldn't help himself, looking at the girl again. And he couldn't deny the sudden similarities: the tanned skin, the eyebrows (but hers were tamer), the eyes (albeit, the girl's were larger and rounder) and the full lips. Basically, everything except the nose (must've been a trait from the mother, then) was quite identical that Garp felt like smacking himself in the face. How could he not have seen it! The younger one was like Yasopp's female counterpart! Even the sharpshooting affinity matches!

The girl was looking back at Garp, waiting for any news about her father. And the man could see, in those big chocolate eyes, the hope fading away with every second of extended silence. And he might not have any mercy for pirates, but he can't deny the kid in front of him, this little piece of relief. After all, he had seen with his own eyes, two boys growing up; One not knowing anything about his father -that he got surprised at the prospect of having a father at all!- and the other knowing half of the truth and living in a self-imposed hell because of it.

All in all, Garp is throughfully fed up with outlaws throwing their kids around -and his luck for finding said kids and caring for them in one way or the other. He would give this girl the information she asked for, and it's up to her how she's gonna deal with it:

\- Yes, Chaser Yasopp is still alive.

And with that he turned around. But, not before seeing the flickering speck of hope kindle again.  
Walking away, he threw one last look at the smiling kid and said:

\- Take care of my grand-son.

And Garp wasn't blind to the tension permuting the room, when he met Luffy earlier or the absence of the long-nosed sniper back then, or even the pecular way she presented her relationship with Luffy a minute ago ('I came here with Luffy' instead of 'I am his friend' or 'I am part of his crew') .

Garp knows that there is an open gap between them. But, he is certain that it won't last for long.

On one hand, he could see why his grand-son would be drawn to this kid (for more than her skills). The girl has a good head on her shoulders and she is surrounded by an air of homey-ness that isn't usually found in pirates and that Luffy himself has grown not knowing. All in all, he could understand the appeal of having someone like that by one's side at all times.

On the other hand, Garp knows his grand-son and could bet his money that no-one stays immune to the kid's charm for long. The boy has been gifted with a certain charisma that Garp would admit -begrudgingly- seeing (admiring) in the late Pirate King.

So, to sum it up, he knows that the two brats will get back on good terms and that the young sharpshooter will honour his request and take care of his reckless grand-son.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Comments and kudos are appreciated ;)
> 
> If you have any one-shot requests, just tell me ;)


End file.
